


Церберская сука

by Alraphin, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect





	Церберская сука

Стерва и сука —  
каблуками по переходам.  
Сука и стерва —  
шепотом по углам.  
Может, и сука, да призовая, редкой породы.  
Может, и стерва — а вся не вам.  
Тело лежит на белом столе, словно тесто.  
Мясная опара —  
меси, потом выпекай.  
Поднимайся, герой, загоним добычу вместе.  
Не отвечает.  
Не дышит.  
Но это пока.

* * *

Орфей ли?  
Гермес ли?  
Нет, псица цепная о трех головах  
на холодных ступенях Аида  
тень уходящую ловит,  
во мрак ее не пуская.  
Где это видано?  
Клыкастая тварь ядовитая  
играется в сенбернара с аптечкой на шее.  
Хлещет хвостом по бокам —  
о, гадючья злая порода!  
...перед глазами смешение  
спиралей  
и цифр —  
знаков телесного кода.

* * *

За всех нерожденных твоих детей,  
за бесплодные корчи стерильных тел  
тебе Лазарь ниспослан,  
насмешка или награда  
Беспощадный, как бывший любовник, свет   
выделяет любой появившийся след  
на лице аккуратном,  
как кладбищенская ограда.  
О, сколько способна женщина выносить!  
Мертвеца на руках из последних сил  
не к сиянию райскому,  
к лампам лабораторным.  
Под поясом талия так тонка.  
Жизнь дарует ухоженная рука  
андрогинно, божественно.  
С бесстрастием непритворным.

Живот под глаженой формой пульси-  
рует, там женское живо —  
пока еще живо.  
Пока...

* * *

Все, как всегда: охота и драка.  
Пуля в живот.  
Заживет ли, как на собаке?  
Не заживет.

* * *

Я не увидела, как ты встал и пошел.  
Жалею об этом.  
Об остальном не жалею.  
Целовала шрамы, смеялась: как хорошо  
сделано.  
Злее была.  
И целее.  
Странно — такая маленькая дыра...  
Смерть помещается в корпус термозаряда.  
Далекий хозяин возле подземных врат  
командует «рядом».  
Рта не криви, остаться — а-ах! — не проси.  
Суке бойцовой не перейти в пастушьи!..  
Предсмертный скулеж не стыден, но некрасив,  
лучше не слушай.  
Зато посмотри: я отпущена с поводка.  
Я готова сорваться и мчаться,  
и мчаться,  
мчаться.  
Только пускай мною собранная рука  
погладит по голове  
на прощание  
и на счастье.

* * *

О, бег среди асфоделей, о, тело из чёрной бронзы,  
Летящее над травою на сумрачном берегу!  
И бледные бабочки пляшут, в тебе не видят угрозы,  
И ловишь, и отпускаешь, и ловишь их на бегу. 


End file.
